1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optimization control system configured to determine a behavior for a control subject.
2. Related Background Art
There has been proposed an art configured to search an optimal behavior for a control subject such as a robot or the like according to an evaluation function (refer to Japanese Patents Laid-open No. 2002-230514 and No. H08-314883). A control input for an optimal behavior is determined by solving an optimization problem. The optimization problem is defined as searching for a control subject behavior mode (optimal solution) u* where the evaluation function f(u) denoting the appropriateness of an action or a behavior mode u of the control subject possesses the maximum value (find u*=argmax f(u)).
However, since the solution is searched in a limited sampling period, it is limited to obtain only a temporary solution; therefore, it is difficult to search the optimal solution, and consequently, to apply the optimal solution to the actual control of the control subject.